Insane Together and Forever
by Megatron's girl
Summary: Galvatron has to come to terms with getting married to Cyclonus and must accept that he'll be the wearing the wedding dress! However he soon wonders if he'll be able to handle being in a married relationship and with a broken mind like his problems soon start to arise within his mind as his fears plague him. Can Cyclonus help keep him sane and still get married?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Galvatron has to come to terms with getting married to Cyclonus and must accept that he'll be the wearing the wedding dress! However he soon wonders if he'll be able to handle being in a married relationship and with a broken mind like his problems soon start to arise within his mind as his fears plague him.

Can Cyclonus help keep him sane and still get married? With a image of Galvatron wearing a wedding dress in his mind he'll do everything he can to make this work.

CyclonusxGalvatron

World: G1

Insane Together and Forever

Chapter 1: A Surprise

The Decepticon lord lay naked on his bed. His armour scattered around the bedroom. Grunting from the pain he felt he rested his arm against his forehead and tried to piece together in his mind what happened yesterday. His processor was hurting as usually because of his damaged mind. "Thanks Unicron...you bastard". He muttered.

For some reason today his head hurt more which was a sign he'd been drinking too much.

He growled from how his body ached but managed to sit up. He tried to think on what was the last thing he remembered when movement caught his eye beside him. He looked quickly and found to his delight that it was Cyclonus.

The insane Lord was glad to see him. Having Cyclonus in his bed was normal (guess everything really is ok but I better make sure).

"Hmm...Cyclonus wake up". He said as he nudged him.

Cyclonus moved a little. He too was naked. His protoform shinned even in the darkness of the room. He got up close Galvatron and began to speak in his usual deep sexy tone. "Good morning, my Galvatron".

The Decepticon leader hated when he did that. The voice affected him so much. He easily became hot and excited and it made him forget what he was going to say. He didn't want that to happen now. "Shut up you!" He snapped. Then turned his attention now to the bedroom. High grade bottles lay all over the room also left over food and sweets (Frag did we have a party or something last night?)

Cyclonus noticed how his lord looked troubled. "Galvatron what is wrong?"

"I just don't remember what occurred here last night. Explain to me what happened!" He ordered

His second in command became quite then moved so he sat behind Galvatron rubbing his back softly. "You don't remember?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did know! Don't say such stupid things Cyclonus. Now tell me what happened!" Snapped the angry leader once more.

Cyclonus became quite again and his optics narrowed. Suddenly he reached out grabbing Galvatron body and pulling him back to him.

"Ah! Get off!" Galvatron fought him annoyed at this but Cyclonus held him tighter, his arms around him as he licked the insane lord's neck before tugging on his neck wires.

Galvatron's optics widened. The sensation at being touched like that made him hot already. He tried to regain some self control by making Cyclonus stop. He didn't like being held this way. "What the frag is wrong with you! Tell me what happened!"

Cyclonus refused to answer as his servos traced the perfect protoform body of Galvatron. He touched ever inch of him before moving his fingers up to his lover's chest. Finding the protective seal which kept his spark hidden then every so gentle began to rub that area slowly.

Galvatron froze with shock but also a little bit of fear. His Spark was pulsing slowly but started to beat quicker every time Cyclonus fingers were against his seal, as if the light belonging from his spark wanted to be touched by those perfect and smooth fingers.

"Ah! Hmm..."Whimpering Galvatron tried to fight this moment but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. (Damn you Cyclonus!).

His fingers were already working on him. Galvatron shuddered now feeling his body becoming so hot, his cooling systems working double time to get him under control but at this point he couldn't hear anything anymore or move at all. Cyclonus pushed his finger in the protective seal making Galvatron's seal open up, showing the red beautiful spark behind it.

Galvatron trembled, his optics going dark for a moment but it was a mistake to do that. Now his mind was focused on the pleasure he felt right now.

Cyclonus now held the ruby red spark in his servo caressing it gentle and to made matters worse by whispering in that deep voice of his again.

"Were getting married my dear Galvatron. You're going to wear a pretty wedding dress for me ".

It didn't register to the insane lord what his second in command just had said to him, he was too busy being overwhelmed by the pleasure that was in his systems. Without thinking he just simply agreed to what his lover said. He just didn't want the pleasure to stop.

Cyclonus just started to laugh, his fingers pulled away from Galvatron's spark. Laughing he simply held his love awaiting for Galvatron to accept what he just agreed to.

Well he didn't have to wait long. Galvatron snapped back into reality and shoved Cyclonus hard screaming. "I'M WHAT! What do you mean married and wearing a fragging dress! I don't remember this, I'm not marrying you!"

"It's too late my dear". Cyclonus jumped on Galvatron pinning him down on their bed. "You're already wearing the ring I gave you yesterday". Taking Galvatron's left hand he kissed it and allowed the angry lord to see the blue ring he wore.

Galvatron couldn't believe it. He didn't even feel the ring on his finger before. He gave a gasp watching Cyclonus kiss his hand sweetly. Cheeks red now he couldn't believe this was happening to him. "I.I.. don't remember so I can go back on my word".

"Hmm you won't because you really want to get married to me" Cyclonus said and kissed Galvatron's neck.

The Decepticon lord growled angrily before shoving Cyclonus off him. He sat up and snapped at him. "Why the frag do you want to marry me! I'm an insane bastard who will most likely kill you in a fit of rage one day or during one of my mental breakdowns!"

He got up from the bed and hurried to put his armour back on. "My mind is split in two Cyclonus. When Unicron was destroyed part of me went with him. There is a piece of me I will never get back. I'm insane because of him".

After putting the last piece of armour back on him he looked down hiding the sad expression on his face now. (I can't tell him, I'm actually scared of hurting him one day. My moments of insanity happen a lot and I can't control myself during those times. I don't want him to get hurt).

Suddenly a force pushed his face against the wall. His left arm grabbed and held behind his back. He looked back finding Cyclonus looking at him his optics piercing into his own.

"Get off me!"

Cyclonus refused. "Do you really believe me to be so sane?"

Galvatron tried to push him off him but was held tighter, his arm hurting. "Cyclonus! Ahh! Stop it!"

"No..." Moving his right servo down. He seized Galvatron's crotch, squeezing it hard.

Galvatron hissed feeling the pain and was unable to move. He just looked back shaking a little.

Cyclonus now gave him a serious look. "Now that I got your attention, you will listen". Cyclonus rubbed his crotch now making his lord physical shuddered from the touch.

"You seem to forget my Galvatron. I too was a servant of Unicron. When he died, part of me went as well. So I'm just as crazy as you are. I love you and so just remember my dear Galvatron. Were insane yes but we will be together forever".

Galvatron gasped and blushed hard, his cheeks were so red. He hated Cyclonus for making him this way.

Suddenly he was spun around and his second in command held his arms above his head and forced a kiss upon his lips. Galvatron muffled voice didn't stop Cyclonus.

The Decepticon lord hands turned to fists. He hated when Cyclonus did this. He was the only one that made him feel nervous and unsure of what to do in a situation.

Cyclonus just pressed his lips into Galvatron's before slipping his tongue into his lord's mouth.

At that moment the will to fight left the Decepticon lord. Moaning, his hands just relaxed and he didn't try to fight him only kissed.

Soon Cyclonus parted from him. "You're going to look pretty in your dress".

"I refuse to wear one!"Galvatron yelled.

"Oh yes you will my dear, I'm going to make it for you myself".

Galvatron was left stunned mute. He couldn't believe what he just said. He was completely taken back by what he was willing to do."You would really do that?"

"Yes...I would my love". Cyclonus took his mate hand again. "I would do anything for you".

Galvatron lowered his head fast to hide his red cheeks (You sentimental fool. I can't believe you would make the dress yourself b..but why does it make me so happy that he would).

Cyclonus smiled chuckled thinking Galvatron looked so cute when he blushes like that. He knew his love would say yes to the dress but he wanted to give him time anyway to reflect on what was going on to happen. Lifting Galvatron's chin up, he kissed his lips once more. "I'll let you think about it but I really would love to marry you",

Galvatron just growled and looked away but he didn't disagree with what Cyclonus said. "If I do, so help me if anyone laughs! Giggles or even smiles at me during this damn wedding! There's going to be blood bath and it will be your entire fault!"

"I can live with that, if it means being with you forever and seeing you in the dress".

"Shut up!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

CyclonusxGalvatron

World: G1

Insane Together and Forever

Chapter 2: Concern

Galvatron was in the Mess Hall getting something to eat. His soldiers were busy eating as well and chatting among each other, but were careful to keep their distant of him.

The Decepticon lord sat by himself and he preferred it that way. He was thinking of what Cyclonus said and did to him this morning and a worrying thought kept plaguing him (marriage? was this really happening?) He was indeed troubled by it.

He drank down some much needed energon and looked out watching the stars outside sparkle. He couldn't believe they were doing this and kept asking himself was he even ready for marriage? What did Cyclonus expect from him? Did he want them to have Sparklings?

He felt almost afraid at that thought (I'm not ready to do such a thing. I can't see myself taking care of Sparklings! I'll be a terrible father).

Some of Decepticon troops looked in his direction. They saw he looked annoyed and troubled but none of them would go over. Their master's unstable mind caused him to easily lose his temper and would strike out at them easily if he wanted to. It had happened before.

The only one among them who would talk to Galvatron was Soundwave. Since he knew Galvatron when he was once Megatron and the Decepticon lord felt a connection to him because of that.

"Galvatron are you alright?" The blue mech said.

The Decepticon Lord didn't look at him, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but Soundwave refused to move because deep down he knew Galvatron needed someone to talk to now.

Galvatron chuckled slightly Soundwave was the only one who got away with this type of behaviour, well apart from Cyclonus. He was silent for some time just watching stars and Soundwave didn't say any more until he was ready to talk.

It felt almost like an hour before Galvatron finally looked in his direction and began to speak. "Don't laugh when I tell you, alright".

Soundwave nodded _. "I won't, but explain what is wrong"._

Galvatron let out a sigh, then he explained what Cyclonus told him. He even lifted his hand to show the ring he wore.

Soundwave tried to remain cool and calm for his master sake, but he unable to hide the shock expression he wore. He knew Cyclonus and Galvatron had sex, but he didn't ever expect them to actually marry.

Galvatron felt the same way too, and he didn't think he could do it, however, he still wore the ring and didn't seem in a rush to take it off. He raised his hand again and looked at it. The stone sparkled and didn't even realise he was smiling a little but Soundwave saw it.

The blue mech drank too and sat his glass down from that smile alone, he could tell his lord already made up his mind. He indeed wanted to marry him. "So what is the problem?"

Galvatron hand turned into a fist. "The problem is I'm insane, unreliable, angry most of the time and fighting a war! I don't have the time to marry or have a family. I am the Decepticon lord fighting to destroy Autobots. That's all I know and what I was made for".

Soundwave gave him a look which basically said 'but...'

The Lord sighed heavily and rested back in the chair. He lowered his voice when he spoke again. "I can't help but smile at the very thought of us being married".

"Then why worry? You seem happy enough to get married?"

Galvatron optics blazed red and suddenly stood up, angry because he felt Soundwave hadn't even listened to him, then screamed. "I'm fragging scared I'll kill him one day!"

Everyone in the mess hall stopped what they were doing and looked up at their direction. Galvatron saw all of them look at him and pressure in his head, the pain was back.

Soundwave was worried and he knew he had to be damn careful giving Galvatron unstable condition, but this time he felt he messed up. "My Lord, I..."

"Forget it! I need to be alone". He stormed out fast before Soundwave would prevent him from leaving while his troops discussed if he was having another mental breakdown.

Soundwave felt like kicking himself. Having upsets or his routine disrupted by a sudden marriage was affecting Galvatron greatly. It wasn't like Soundwave was mad at Cyclonus asking for his hand in marriage, he just hoped the second in the command really knew what was he getting himself into and how this will affect Galvatron mental state. He had been doing well lately because of Cyclonus, but worrying over something like marriage or having kids was not good for his lord. He decided to go off and speak to Cyclonus, but first sent Laserbeak to follow Galvatron.

...

When Soundwave arrived at Cyclonus quarters, he banged on the door telling him they needed to talk.

The door opened and Cyclonus stepped out. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "What is it Soundwave?"

"I heard the news, you two marrying".

"He told you? That does surprise me".

"He is concerned and so am I".

Cyclonus felt a rush of angry. "I'm not changing my mind Soundwave, Galvatron means everything to me".

"I never said for you to do that, but I hope you know what you are getting yourself into".

Cyclonus rolled his eyes. "I worked alongside him since I became Cyclonus I know what to expect from him".

"That's not know he thinks. He is worried about killing you one day".

"I know and I put his mind to rest".

Soundwave shook his head. "Did you? I don't think so. He took off a few moments ago alone"

Cyclonus angry was replaced by concern and worry. "By himself!" He yelled.

"Yes but I had Laserbeak follow him, I suggest you go and calm him down before he does anything to himself".

Cyclonus didn't need to be told twice. "Call Laserbeak and tell him to inform me on Galvatron location"

Soundwave nodded and contacted Laserbeak.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
